The present invention relates to an interlock assembly which is used in connecting sections of table pads. Various numbers of the table pad interlock assemblies are used in connecting individual sections of table pads depending on the sizes of the pads and the number of sections involved.
Any type of table pad interlock must be easy to operate, compatible from an aesthetic viewpoint and designed not to mar the surface of the underlying table.